


Graduación

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Una nueva etapa comenzaba y Akaashi no podía sentirse más nervioso al respecto. Pensaba despedirse de la escuela con su novio al lado, pero tal parece que este no conseguirá asistir a su graduación.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: De búhos y onigiris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Graduación

_«Lo siento, no podré llegar. Estoy amarrado a un trabajo con otros dos compañeros de universidad. Intenté hablar con ellos, pero dijeron que si no asistía a esta reunión, me eliminarían del grupo. Perdón, perdón, perdón Akaashi. De verdad quería estar ahí»_

_«Está bien, Bokuto-san. No te preocupes»_

El moreno apagó la pantalla de su teléfono con un gesto amargo en el rostro. Sus labios se fruncieron un poco, lo único que se permitió expresar en la entrada de la Academia Fukurodani. Suspiró pesado y se dirigió al salón de honor de la escuela, donde escucharía las últimas palabras del director despidiéndolo a él y su generación. Una nueva etapa comenzaba y Akaashi no podía sentirse más nervioso al respecto. Si bien sus notas eran sobresalientes, no tenía claridad aun sobre qué estudiar. Sólo rendiría el examen de admisión a la universidad, y según eso, descartaría poco a poco las opciones que tenía en mente.

El discurso era tedioso y Keiji no pudo prestar la mitad de atención que debería, debido a la sensación de soledad que le embargaba. Parecía que todo el mundo había confabulado para que no tuviera con quien compartir su tan esperada graduación.

"...al estudiante de honor: Akaashi Keiji", escuchó entre el tumulto de pensamientos en su cabeza. Despertó de golpe, de vuelta a la realidad. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Una serie de aplausos de padres, profesores y compañeros que esperaban a que subiera al escenario y exhibiera su diploma como el mejor estudiante de su clase. Respiró hondo y caminó con un estoicismo casi ofensivo. Dio la mano a su profesor jefe y miró a la cámara del fotógrafo contratado para una foto que nadie compraría, que quedaría ahí en el olvido.

"¡AKAASHI!"

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Esa voz grave, áspera e inconfundible. Miró instintivamente hacia el público, de donde provenía ese sonido. No le costó demasiado encontrarle: llevaba una chaqueta universitaria y jeans. Una tenida que contrastaba con los atuendos formales y monocromáticos de la mayoría de los presentes.

"Bokuto-san...", pronunció para sí mismo. El mayor le hizo un gesto con la mano y Keiji pudo jurar, que jamás olvidaría la forma casi desesperada en que corrió a su encuentro. Bajó los escalones con rapidez y abrazó con fuerza al de cabellos grises, como con miedo a que el chico se le escapara.

"¿Creíste que nos perderíamos tu graduación?", dijo el más alto, acariciando sus mejillas, tratando de apartar cariñosamente las lágrimas que se habían escapado de esos ojos verdes.

"¿Nos...?" preguntó confundido, pero su duda fue respondida de inmediato al ver a todos los ex miembros del equipo de voleibol. Akaashi no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y luego de un puchero dejó que todas sus emociones fluyeran.

Un sonido de ternura apareció de parte de sus ex compañeros de equipo y hasta del público presente, quienes dejaron de lado la seriedad por un momento y aplaudieron a coro ante tan emotivo suceso. Algunos incluso se pusieron de pie para aplaudirles.

"Bien, ¿podría la pareja de tortolitos posar para la cámara?" interrumpió Konoha, con una cámara profesional en mano.

"Búhos, Konoha. Búhos", le corrigió Washio.

"Como sea", lo miró con algo de recelo.

Las lágrimas de Akaashi fueron prontamente reemplazadas por risas. No podía sentirse más feliz. Bokuto lo sostuvo del hombro y decía en voz alta -típico de él- lo orgulloso que se sentía de su novio. Y entonces Keiji pensó que tal vez el futuro no sería tan terrible después de todo. No teniendo el apoyo de todos sus amigos y novio consigo.

Un nuevo ciclo empezaba, y a pesar de las dudas y los retos que la vida le pusiera, sentía que ahora tenía la energía suficiente para comenzarla.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Inspirado en esta imagen: http://bit.ly/2szM9mN


End file.
